This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the brain tumor tissue collection program is to provide human brain tumor tissue samples that are essential for the validation of a number of novel therapeutic targets for glioma invasion. Assays that will be performed using this material include biochemical assays to determine the activation status and quantitative RT-PCR (reverse transcriptase polymerase chain reaction) and immunohistochemistry to determine the expression levels of these targets. Part of the samples also will be used to establish primary brain tumor cell cultures for functional assays and establishment of animal models.